Teasing
by Chelsee6
Summary: Catherine is relentless. Sara finally blows. Playful moments between two graveyard CSIs and how their relationship is revealed to their coworkers. Cath/Sara femslash...as if that wasn't obvious.


A/N: In answer to the question as to whether or not I own CSI, I choose to invokve my fifth amendment rights and decline to answer. Yes, I am aware that as I am not an American citizen their constitution affords me no rights but I'm doin' it anyway. I am just taking the characters and playing with them and hopefully putting them back undamaged but in a better frame of mind than they were in before. Even CSIs need some fun and love in their lives.

This story is also to celebrate the first annual International Day of femslash.

Teasing

A feral smile covered Catherine's face as Sara's body tensed. "We're at work" the brunette reminded her lover, trying to inch away from her but not succeeding because the break room sofa was way too small.

"We're on our break" Catherine reminded her demurely.

"We're still at work and we're meant to be professional at work." Sara insisted. "Not now Catherine, after work, I promise" she removed Catherine's hand from her knee and sauntered out of the room. Catherine grinned as she took in the extra sway in Sara's hips for her benefit. She loved teasing the younger woman, especially at work.

At work there was absolutely nothing Sara could, or more correctly would, do about it. Catherine teased her when they were alone of course, but when they were away from the office it was a lot easier to reach Sara's breaking point. Once she hit that Sara would take over. Catherine has been almost surprised to find out what an intense lover Sara was; she couldn't get enough of the uninhibited side of Sara that only she got to see.

The only thing better than that was seeing her so in control when she was the only one who knew exactly what was bubbling away under the surface. She got wet just watching Sara in an interrogation, because she could practically drown in the anger coming from the brunette, but she could tell that the perp didn't have a clue. Not until she delivered the final blow, that last piece of evidence that let him know there was no way out of it, and knocked him down for the count.

That's why she teased Sara at work, because she wanted to push her until she snapped right then and there in the office. She wanted to know that she could get so deep under Sara's skin that she couldn't control herself. She wanted to know that she could get where no one else could.

Catherine knew it was unprofessional of her, but in her defence she never actually thought she could break Sara Sidle.

--

"Do you have to do that?" Sara's irritated voice caused Catherine's voice to hitch in her throat as she tried to remain calm. They were in the middle of processing a scene and Grissom and Nick were there as well.

"Do what?" she enquired innocently.

"Watch me like you want to rip my clothes off." Sara retorted softly, sending a shiver down Catherine's spine and a flush of heat straight to the apex of her thighs.

"You should know by now that I always want to rip your clothes off." Catherine whispered back.

"I know that. It's why my wardrobe is about half the size it used to be." Sara answered. "But if you keep looking at me like that then I am going to prove the theory of spontaneous human combustion."

"I wasn't aware I had that effect on you Sara." Catherine chuckled softly.

"Oh really?" Sara smirked, "Then why is your wardrobe considerably smaller than it used to be too? I'm not so sure about your observation skills Catherine, if you haven't noticed I can hardly keep my hands off you by now then there's something seriously wrong with them."

"You seem to be able to keep your hands off me quite well whenever we're at work" Catherine stated pointedly.

"Only cause I know you're all mine in—" Sara checked her watch. "Four hours and thirty six minutes." She concluded.

"Is that a promise Ms Sidle?" Catherine asked demurely.

"I give you my word, Ms Willows." Sara nodded, taking a moment to let her guard drop and allow her eyes to rake appreciatively over Catherine's body. Her intense gaze left Catherine breathless, excited, and longing for the end of shift.

--

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you're concentrating?" Catherine asked from her position leaning against the door frame.

"Well, it would be strange if I wasn't aware of that considering how often you tell me" Sara responded, her lips quirking into a small smile.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Catherine purred, moving into the room and sidling up to her lover.

Sara stopped what she was doing and turned around to face the blonde woman. "How can you ask me that?" she whispered softly, the desire in her eyes speaking volumes.

"Well…sometimes a woman just likes to hear it, you know" Catherine replied, leaning back against the bench. "So go on, what's sexy about me?"

Sara closed her eyes momentarily, leaning heavily on her arms as she released the air in her lungs. "Can we do this later Catherine?" she practically pleaded.

"What, do you need time to think of some things?" Catherine pouted, teasing.

Sara blinked at her incredulously. "You really want to do this, here?" she whined. "Now? Catherine, we're on the clock."

"You're so busy you can't spare five minutes?" Catherine wheedled.

"If you think it will only take my five minutes to list everything I find sexy about you Catherine Willows, you are sorely mistaken." Sara responded, obviously totally oblivious to the effect those words had on Catherine.

Nevertheless Catherine refused to leave it. "Just list a couple of things then." She demanded.

"Your eyes" Sara whispered, cautiously avoiding looking at Catherine because she knew what it would do to her and doubted very much she would be able to keep her hands to herself. "Your eyes are so blue…sometimes I feel as if I could get lost in them." She paused, clamping down on her libido before she continued. "And I love it when you wear your glasses because they magnify your eyes and make them that much easier to drown in. I love it when you wear a lab coat. You look so damn sexy in those exercise shorts of yours. When you tuck your hair behind your ears I just want to reach out and untuck it again so I can watch you tuck it back behind your ears again." Sara stopped her monologue and risked a glance at Catherine. She knew she shouldn't have done that but she really couldn't resist. "Now if you don't mind, I have work I need to do so I can leave here on time. I have plans for those strawberries you bought yesterday, and that chocolate sauce in the back of the cupboard. Breakfast is at your place." She decided before she side stepped around Catherine and headed out of the room.

--

"What's going on?" Grissom followed Catherine into the break room where Sara was standing, pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"What do you mean?" Sara blinked.

"You two aren't fighting again, are you?" he questioned.

"No, why would you think that?" Catherine asked.

"Sara came storming out of her lab, and you followed her a few seconds later. So, what is going on?"

"Friendly disagreement" Sara stated. "Catherine is trying to convince me the theory of spontaneous human combustion has some merit." Sara responded.

Grissom rounded on Catherine, "You know that is a physical impossibility, don't you. It's completely contradictory to the laws of physics."

"Oh, I don't know Gris. My experiments have been yielding quite promising results"

"You've been burning people?" Nick exclaimed.

Sara and Catherine shared a look before the two of them dissolved in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Grissom pouted.

"Nothing, private joke" Sara waved it off.

"You and Catherine have private jokes? Since when do you spend enough time together to have personal jokes?" Nick asked confused.

"It's a girl thing" Catherine added, moving towards Sara and grabbing a mug, holding it out so Sara could pour her some coffee too.

"Hardly." Sara muttered under her breath.

"So….do you think you could find somewhere for the whipped cream to fit you're your breakfast plans?" Catherine murmured. "And how about the maple syrup? I think that needs to be used up soon." She flicked her gaze up to Sara who was glaring at her.

"Don't do that" Sara hissed.

"What?" Catherine asked innocently, trying very hard not to smirk but failing miserably.

Sara pursed her lips, muttering, "You are a very naughty girl." Before she stepped backwards, putting some distance between them.

Catherine lent forward, "So punish me." She whispered before she straightened up looking victorious.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" Grissom looked worried.

"Just peachy." Sara muttered, looking anything but peachy.

"You sure?" Grissom pressed. "I wouldn't want you to kill each other in the staff meeting."

"What staff meeting?" Sara demanded sharply.

"I sent a memo" Grissom answered carefully, fearing that he was about to be on the end of Sara's wrath.

"When is this staff meeting?" Catherine asked, her voice clipped.

Grissom winced, "In an hour."

"But that's the end of shift." Sara retorted.

"Yes. I said in the memo if anyone had a problem and couldn't make it to come and see me."

"Then you should have made sure we got the memo." Catherine growled.

"Well…you know now. I'll expect you both there."

"No can do Gris" Sara retorted.

"I have plans" Catherine said at the same time.

"Well push them back an hour." Grissom stated tersely. "I'm sure they aren't that important, are they?"

"Yes." Sara and Catherine both insisted in unison.

"What is it?" Grissom asked. Both women were silent. "Then I'll expect you both there." and with that he left the room.

--

"So, I hear you actually want to leave on time Sara" Greg asked with a shit eating grin. "What are we lowly people keeping you from?"

"None of your business" Sara growled, glaring.

"Someone is not a happy bunny" Greg remarked to no one.

Catherine sighed explosively. "I'm hungry" she stated, concentrating on breathing so she didn't crack up laughing. Sara glared at her from across the room as she nursed her coffee mug.

"Are you two going to play nice?" Grissom asked, looking from Sara to Catherine.

"Sure" Catherine mustered up a smile and sat down beside Sara as though to show her good will. She smirked to herself as she noticed Sara close her eyes and clench her jaw as though asking for patience.

She waited as the staff meeting got underway, not paying much attention. Slowly Catherine settled back in her seat, taking the opportunity to mutter, "You know, if we were home, I would have you covered in chocolate and be in the process of licking it off right now. Or maybe I'd have you straddling me. You know I love it when you do that." her tone was almost conversational but she could hear the hitch in Sara's breathing.

"Stop that" Sara hissed under her breath. "Otherwise I will not be responsible for the consequences."

"What are you going to do? Tie me up?" Catherine retorted.

"Is everything ok?" Grissom asked, glaring at Catherine and Sara.

"Fine." Catherine responded with a bright smile.

"No, can you hold on a moment please Grissom?" Sara requested, waiting until Grissom raised his eyebrow in dubious consent. She sent him a smile before she turned to Catherine. Suddenly the usually cocky blonde's eyes were wide open and her jaw was in danger of hitting the floor as she took in the fact that Sara was now straddling her lap. "Is this what you wanted baby?" Sara asked, leaning forward as she rocked her hips gently.

"Sara….what are you doing?" Catherine asked, her throat dry.

Sara leaned in to brush her lips across Catherine's ear, "I'm doing what you asked me to baby. We're off the clock now, and you know how I hate to break a promise." Sara whispered.

"Sara…what…get off please" Catherine requested, feeling her face aflame.

"Are you going to stop?" Sara purred softly.

"Yes" Catherine squeaked.

"Good girl" Sara smirked as she got of and resumed her seat. "Continue." She stated, looking expectantly at Grissom who was staring stunned.

"What was that Sara?" he asked, taking his glasses off to clean them.

"Nothing important. Just resolving a dispute with Catherine." Sara stated demurely, furiously clamping down on her libido once more.

"I wish you'd resolve disputes like that with me" Greg exclaimed, breaking the shocked silence.

"And you said _Catherine_ uses her sexuality to get her way." Nick shook his head in wonder.

"Well, firstly, Catherine was using her sexuality to get her way." Sara insisted. "And secondly, if I am ever having an argument with you involving chocolate sauce and whipped cream, Greg, I'll probably do just that." Sara stated, waiting for them to draw their own conclusions.

"Ohhh" Warrick's eyes widened.

"You and Catherine?" Greg exclaimed.

"Whoa" Nick exhaled.

"So, how long has this been going on?"

Catherine cleared her throat, "Three months" she stated, stunned beyond all words. At first Sara had wanted to keep it to themselves, but now, here she was, telling them everything—and adding _details_. She obviously wasn't embarrassed about it, as Catherine had feared she would be. In fact, she seemed proud, Catherine decided as she felt Sara grasp her hand.

"Well…we'll continue this another time" Grissom stated, gathering up the files in front of him. "Far be it from me to take up any more of your precious time together" he offered the two women a smile. "Congratulations. But no more teasing each other on the clock" he warned.

"You hear that Catherine?" Sara glared at her girlfriend as they stood. "Maybe you'll listen to him if you won't listen to me."

Catherine beamed, leaning in and capturing Sara's lips with her own. "I love you" she whispered grinning.

"I love you too, but you are incorrigible." Sara sighed, rolling her eyes.

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
